cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen/Archives/17 October 2009
Recent Edit to SWF wiki Page Hello, I don't quite understand why you removed the seal image (gencon3.jpg) from our wiki page. I did design that graphic myself, if that's the concern. --Militantmilo 19:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I see, well I suppose it would be better to leave it out then. :Thanks for the prompt response. :--Militantmilo 20:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Format Changes to Ronin Is there a reason that you are undoing the edits i have made for Ronin? -tristram This is the third time you have removed indentations that i have made, is there a reason you are removing indentations and lists?? Its unnessary to have blocks of text with out proper indentation. However, if the community is no longer a community and has turn into a elitest community with rules to curb creative style and enforce rules, rather than being OPEN the way things should be on the internet than i would rather not participate in the community at large. Thanks for ruining a fun time Tristram~ 00:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) A manual of any sort is nothing but a way to curb and uniform people for OTHER people. Ronin and myself both want INDENTs on the paragraph and feel that you are NOT improving the article with your edits. This is supposed to be an open community. There should not be vicious laws and dictates. I hope someone opens a REAL wiki so that the alliances and NATIONs of Cybernations are no longer threatened by the this despicable injustice. Tristram~ 00:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Inuktitut Hi, I noticed that you've replaced the Inuktitut image I used for Northern Frontier with actual Inuktitut text. Since my computer displays them as random boxes, is it possible to install a font that will display the characters properly? And how did you "type" the Inuktitut characters? — Pikachurin 01:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I can still see the eszetts, umlauts and accents even if my browser's default font is Arial. Switching to Arial Unicode MS seems to have solved the problem with Großgermania's IPA (see Wikipedia:IPA), however it still displays the Inuktitut characters as squares. I'll try to install the fonts as soon as I can. EDIT: Just out of curiosity, how did you manage to translate the English text to Inuktitut? — Pikachurin 01:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I currently use Firefox 3.5, and my operating system is Windows XP SP2. Thanks for providing the translations; I've been trying to isolate "northern" and "frontier" from Inuktitut romanizations, but the words seemed to change every time I read another different phrase. — Pikachurin 01:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I've installed the appropriate fonts from the Government of Nunavut's site, and I can see the Inuktitut symbols perfectly now. Thanks for the help! :) — Pikachurin 21:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) WTF / WhaWHAT! What happened man? I heard through the grapevine that your nation got deleted? If that is the case, and you plan on building another one, let me know, and I'll send you some free aid for a while to get you back on your feet. Solidarity, Senhart Senhart 11:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, this was an inappropriate place to talk to you about something. I'll get in touch with you through other means Solidarity, Senhart Senhart 11:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RE:Forums Message sent. — Pikachurin 20:28, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, you're the best! :) — Pikachurin 22:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Greetings, The German Empire is my alliances wiki page, and I'd like to keep the alliance news header where it's at.. that's why I kept on undoing the edits.. and I had thought you are a member of my alliance messing around.. didn't know you were the admin.. apologies.. but I'd really like to have the news header with the news that was with it left on the top.. thank-you.. Hey, LOL, where you just put the TGE News box looks a bit awkward.. how about under the TGE info box, that is located just to the right? The use of <.center><./center> tags in templates Earlier, when I was editing Portal:Sanctioned I found that the <.center> tags on the page were broken - same thing went for the other portal pages. I've traced the problem back to the following pages: * Template:Back * Template:PortalBox * Template:Alliancenav * Template:Portalnavcell Each of those templates was centered using their own individual sets of <.center> tags which was causing problems as it was producing coding like this: :<.center> ::<.center> :::<.center> :::<./center> ::<./center> :<./center> Although looking at it now one would think it would work, it appears it didn't and broke the page by ending at the wrong set of tags. The problem was fixed by removing all references to the center tags in those four individual templates and wrapping them with one single center tag. I would suggest that you add to the styleguide lines perhaps that templates do not use <.center> tags to center them individually as that can be done on the page they are being used on as has occurred. Anyway, that's my thoughts, I'm not sure if what I did was 100% correct but it seems to have fixed the problem for the time being. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home :No you're right, I had forgotten about the neutrality templates and such, and they do have to be centered so adding rules against having center tags on templates into the style guide would be unnecessary and should be dealt on a case-by-case basis as is. Well it appears everything has been fixed for the time being which is good. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home RE:Redirects Got it, thanks for letting me know. — Pikachurin 21:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Hi, Sorry to bother you, but since Google Translate can't translate Tamil to English, can you tell me what "விடுதலைப் தமிழீழம!" means? Just out of curiosity. — Pikachurin 22:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :That's interesting. I've never heard about their defeat in the news, but that's probably me not paying attention. But I've always thought that the resistance was old news, I never realized that the resistance is still ongoing today. On an unrelated topic, even though Wikipedia may sometimes be inaccurate and/or biased, their bias is nothing compared to . — Pikachurin 23:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Use of more White-Space than less Regarding Technology_Removal_Agency_Squad_of_the_New_Pacific_Order -- You 'condensed' the page by 'righting' the images I centered. I like more with-space. You're an Administrator. Before I undo your edits (and potentially incur the wrath of an Admin smile), is there a Wiki prohibition to having the page as I initially had it? --Walt Schmidt 14:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE 091003.1740-4 Your note is understood. Take a look at the page now, with my current changes. Your comments would be appreciated. --Walt Schmidt 21:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Michael Could you please mask Velken on your forums for Al-Jamahiriya. He is there as a diplomat for the Soviet Union alliance. Thank you Anubis_08 TOP-Gre Treaty Hey, could you remove the colon from the end of the title of http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Midnight_Feast: ? Thanks, Longbowe 00:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Possible vandalism? Here: Revolutionary Marxist Movement of Philadelphia Do you think its actual vandalism, or is it just the original author removing content from the article? — Pikachurin 04:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) uh Three out of 6 is barely predominance. Anyway, I'm not *that* bothered, but it sends out the incorrect political message that it aims to dominate the aqua sphere. Nationlink and Infobox Country4 Hi, Thanks for fixing the part of , it looks awesome now. — Pikachurin 20:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Deletion of page "Brookstonia" Apparently I was just a few days too late to prevent deletion of my nation's page. I would like to request that the page be restored so I may edit it to contain new and more relevant information. Thank you. --Jonathan Brookbank 00:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Constitution Hi, I've thought about the idea of writing one so I could have a more solid base for my RP, though I might not be able to finish one in the near future due to time restraints. I still don't have any idea on how to write the Constitution itself, so I'd love to read a sample constitution template. Thanks! — Pikachurin 01:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC)